narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gamabunta
Summon Naruto can only summon Gamabunta when his demon chakra is activated so should we note that in the infobox? --Kakashi Namikaze (talk | ) 10:36, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Best not to bother with stuff like that which is real minor. A new infobox system is being built focused around semantic tagging. So there's no guarantee that those kind of things will even be able to be included into the newer infoboxes when complete. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jun 23, 2008 @ 22:58 (UTC) Fire He can't do fire release, he just spits out oil and someone else sets it on fire --UchihaGlenn 17:45, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Why don't we add the fire symbol for Gamabunta cause it says he is fire and water. -InaraP :He can't use fire. Kadaj22(Archemon) (talk) 19:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Then why does it say fire is his natural type? :He can't use fire only water. The Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet is a combination attack with him and Jiraiya. --Silver Ninja (Talk) 20:52, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Manga Gamabunta didnt appear until chapter 95 in the manga.He never appeared in chapter 1,so it should be changed :He's the toad on the very first page of chapter 1 (the Fourth Hokage is standing on him). Don't let the different art style throw you. ''~SnapperT '' 22:13, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::Actually,check again ::http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/1/01/ ::Its not certain which toad that is. :::In the Naruto art book, when explaining the rhyme and reason behind that picture, Kishimoto says it's Gamabunta. The anime was correct for once when adapting an ambiguous scene. ''~SnapperT '' 18:14, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Manga Chapter 376 - Page 10 Why doesn't Gamabunta have a scar in that image? :Because he had yet to receive the wound that left the scar? ''~SnapperT '' 03:27, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Anime Version has him with the scar. Note it in trivia? Simant (talk) 18:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Bun I've been wondering this for some time is his knife-sword-thing named Bun or something i saw it on the battle with Pain. StefanSB (StefanSB) :No, his sword is a , a type of tantō used by Yakuza. It has no known name, as far as I know. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:54, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm then why did Fukasaku told Gamabunta to throw Bun at him and then he threw his or tantō as you stated ? Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 18:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::When did this happen, if I may ask? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:30, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::: Ok, it's Naruto Chapter 432, Page 13 continues to Page 14 that is where Gamabunta throws his tantō. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 20:00, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, I see what the problem is! Those idiots at Sleepy Fans made another mistranslation. Fukasaku really says . Bun-chan is how Fukasaku calls Gamabunta. Sleepy Fans mistook Gamabunta for the one who had to do the throwing, while he really was the one who was going to be thrown. A few pages later, you can see Fukasaku exhausted from the throw. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:20, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oooh, ok man i hate reading manga that is mistranslated it ruins the whole series. Well thank you for the info ShounenSuki. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 20:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Young Gamabunta image I'm beginning to think that the anime creators are doing their work drunk... They make an entire two-part special on Jiraiya, but they can't check if they drew the details right? I suggesting replacing that image of a young Gamabunta with one that actually shows how he looked like when he was younger. Without the scar. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:45, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :I'm beginning to think u had a reallly bad day...Just like to point out he's the Same Height as Jiraiya...meaning he's a lot smaller...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Yah, should replace with manga image... I think due to the "drunk anime creators" we are going to eventually need a page that lists all their manga to anime errors. Simant (talk) 21:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't have a bad day, I'm just very disappointed in the anime creators. The Jiraiya special was the first episode I actually watched in years. It could have been the greatest episode of the series, fleshing out Jiraiya's history ina way almost impossible in the manga. Yet what we got were two episodes filled with unnecessary mistakes and terrible art. It did made me remember why I stopped watching in the first place... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:23, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Gamabunta's size. There is no way in hell that Gamabunta is a hundred meters tall. http://i84.photobucket.com/albums/k38/anaheyla/02-03.jpg 15 times taller than Naruto. Naruto = 166 cm, making Gamabunta 2490 cm = 82 feet = 25 meters.Onomatopoeia (talk) 00:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yah i was wondering about that myself... i think perhaps we might have gotten a reference for manda being 100m long somewhere, and someone translated length to height... but nonetheless non-exact figures shouldn't be used. Simant (talk) 00:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) As a matter of interest, where did the "100 meters tall" nonsense come from in the first place? Onomatopoeia (talk) 19:35, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :It was mentioned in the databook, I'm not sure where. And where did that scale come? Hachibiwaffa on Narutoforums calced Gamabunta around 90-100 meters. He's not 25 meters tall, that's way too small.--NaruHina fan (talk) 06:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Gamabunta's knife I need to clear this up. Gamabunta is wielding a giant tanto, not a sword. :Tantō are swords too. Also, Gamabunta wields a dosu, a specific type of tantō used by yakuza. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree completely. All I objected to was his blade being referred to as a "battle sword" Ricorum (talk) 15:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Gamabunta's size in Databook 4... Either is flat our wrong or a lowball figure. Given how this databook isn't up to the best standards, I think we should either discount any heights or weights of the Biju or Summons given the manga and anime shows them far larger than the 17 meter height given to Gamabunta.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 05:25, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :[http://i42.photobucket.com/albums/e327/SnapperTwo/narchap430.png It's not that far off] for what is clearly an estimate. And it's not as though Kishimoto is consistent with size depiction. ''~SnapperT '' 05:59, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :: I think it misses a couple zeroes. Gamabunta when first summoned in Part I was so gigantic even large trees were like grass compared to him, and even large rock formations were smaller than him. Even with the size inconsistency, unless Gamabunta can alter his size to grow larger or smaller with more or less chakra...--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 06:05, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :::As the image I linked demonstrates, the databook's height is that image off by 400cm at best. Certainly not "a couple zeroes". Part I toad heights are obviously very different from Part II toad heights. The inconsistency can be noted, but it's no grounds to remove information. ''~SnapperT '' 06:26, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Alright. Lets just note the inconsistency saying that Gamabunta can appear bigger than the databook height by a lot or little?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 06:31, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::Noting an inconsistency between Part I and Part II would be more appropriate, I think. Part II depictions may not be precisely 1700cm, but they're all in the general vicinity of that. The Part I depictions are not. ''~SnapperT '' 06:40, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Larges trees like reached Gamabunta's ankles when he fought Shukaku ._. it was unbelievably giant then, so much that one step would kill all wildlife in the forest and destroy all structures, but Kishi dropped clash of the titans idea it seems.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:09, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Gama Oyabin Are you sure it's Oyabun, and not Oyabin? Because It's pretty much Oyabin to me.--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:27, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, 親分 oyabun means boss. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:58, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I've seen Oyabin in Road to Ninja novel, so maybe Naruto just speaks it like that.--LeafShinobi (talk) 00:28, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::What page? • Seelentau 愛 議 00:53, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::105, 106, 107. By the way, I just noticed that on page 105 there are names of two new toads: ガマトノ and ガマ忠 (ガマちゅう). I don't suppose you can check how Naruto adresses Gamabunta in Japanese manga, can you?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:53, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, Road to Ninja. I don't have that novel, sorry. Those toad's names are Gamaton and Gamachū (忠 means loyalty). I can check everything, I have the whole Japanese manga. Just tell me a chapter and a page. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 22:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well chapter 404, page 3 for example. How is exactly written how Naruto calls Bunta?--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:22, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Gamaoyabin. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:13, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Thanks. So, should we list in the infobox as Naruto spels it or in its correct form?--LeafShinobi (talk) 23:22, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::In its correct form, I think. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:45, February 10, 2015 (UTC)